would you lay with me and just forget the world
by chang-squared
Summary: how i believe mike and tina broke up
1. Chapter 1

Mike rolled over and saw his clock '5:52' he groans as he pulls his covers over his head, waiting for the alarm to go off at 6, college life was grim.

He checked his phone, and saw the picture of him and Tina on his lock cover, it was their first kiss. He and Tina haven't been together for 36 days, not like mike had been counting. He couldn't bare removing the photo, it had been on his phone, since Timmy from Asian camp sent it to him, he loved the picture, it reminded him how he had the girl he'd practically been in love with since his sophomore year agreed to be with him, and now what were they? What did she say? 'We can still be friends?' FRIENDS? How can you be in love with your friend, it's not right.

Mike tightly closed his eyes and thought back to the moment when she broke it off with him...

FLASHBACK.

Mike had just arrived at Tina's, he was greeted by Mrs. Cohen chang, and then made his way to Tina's room, and as he opened the door, he saw her smack in the middle of her double bed, literally panned out.

Mike didn't want to disturb her, so instead took his shoes, jeans and jacket off and climbed in next to her, and wrapped his arms around her petit body, until they were in the spooning position. Mike loved being this way with her, having her close, and just being silent, everything with her was perfect, either their arguments when she would throw her oversized shoes at him, barely missing his head, and one hitting him square in the nose, he really didn't care, it made them who they are, and that's all Mike wanted.

He ran his hand over her sharp hip, and remembering the tattoo she had gotten off his name, he rubbed his thumb over it. Mike thought it was hilarious how she had gotten the tattoo in secret for his leaving present, and he thought it was adorable how she pouted and went into a playful mood when he laughed his ass off when she showed it him, and how he told her he only laughed cause he realised his girlfriend was a badass, and that he thought the tattoo was amazing.

Tina rolled over and leant her head into his chest, 'hmm Mikey, I've missed you' Tina mumbled.

'Missed me? We went out yesterday baby' Mike giggled.

Tina lightly bit his chest, getting harder until he squealed and then she let go.

'You're such a girl Michael Chang'

Mike pretended to act shocked 'Want me to show you how real men fight?'

Without her answer Mike dove on top of her, and had her pinned beneath his legs and began to tickle her. Mike loved play fighting with Tina, but one time he accidently hurt her, and she went absolutely mad and kicked Mike out of her house, and Mike texted her all night with soppy texts about how he would never hurt her on purpose, and how he was so sorry. But she never replied. Then in the morning he came to pick her up, but she completely ignored him, so he waited for glee and sang her a song, and she couldn't stay mad at him, and ended up kissing him behind the courts.

'Mike. STOP. I'm sorry, you're so manly!' Tina screamed.

Mike stopped and began to laugh, and got himself comfortable on top of her, and began to kiss her, and kissed over neck.

Tina groaned 'Mike, no stop!' She attempted to push him off her.

'Come on baby, I'm going in 3 days, we need to do it as much as possible' He was clearly joking, but Tina didn't see this as a joke.

'What do you mean with that' she said as she stared at him.

Mike pushed himself up, so he was above her, 'Nothing baby, I was kidding, we don't need to, if you don't want to, sorry' He said as he leaned in for a kiss.

'No Mike, that obviously meant something, are you trying to tell me you won't be able to go without sex? That you're going to cheat?' Tina said with anger in her voice.

Tina pushed Mike off herself, and began to dress herself.

'Tina where did you even get that from? I meant nothing of the sort? When have I ever cheated on you? We went a year without sex when you weren't ready, I never cheated then, and I only want you.' Mike said.

'Don't give me that Mike, you was a virgin when we got together, so it wasn't hard for you to go without' Tina snapped.

'So? Tina, don't please can we not argue? I'm going away soon and I don't want to remember my last few days with you being annoyed with me' Mike said as he stood up to reach for her.

But Tina held out her hand. 'Mike, I think this is it for us!'

'Tina, don't do this, over one stupid comment, we've been through so much' Mike said with tears in his eyes.

Tina couldn't hold it together. 'It's not about the comment, it's about the distance, and I can't handle it' she sobbed.

'We have spoken about this, we'll Skype every night, I will come home every opportunity i have, we can make this work Tina, we will.' Mike pleaded.

'I'm not asking you, I'm telling you Mike, this is it for us, I can't do this anymore, we can be friends.'

Mike just let the tears flow.

'Try Tina, don't finish this.' Mike begged.

Tina simply shook her head.

END OF FLASHBACK.

Mike sighed into his pillow, imagining what would have happened between them, if he didn't say the first thing on his mind? Would they still be together? Mike couldn't help but completely blame himself.

His alarm clock rang, and he pressed the off button, and began to agonisingly get himself out of his bed, he noticed his roommate was already up and gone. James, he was nice enough, friendly, always inviting Mike to parties. But Mike just simply rejected every offer he made; I guess Mike was the roommate he dreaded to be with when he first enrolled.

He quickly got himself ready, and it got to about quarter to 7, his first class was only 8, so he decided to make his way to the college cafe, and get his breakfast.

He sat waiting for his breakfast, when it finally came at 10 past 7, and he was becoming bored, until he received a message from Artie? This was unusual.

'HEY MIKE, WAS WONDERING IF YOU WANT TO COME BACK TO MCKINLEY TO HELP WITH THE MUSICAL? PLUS WE TOTALLY MISS YOU! MERCEDES IS COMING TO! PLEASE COME DUDE'-Artie.

Mike was speechless, he was excited and nervous, and should he be happy about seeing Tina for the first time? Or petrified? What if she's moved on? And he's still well, miserable?

He sends Artie a quick text back confirming that he would be there.

Then opened a new message.

HEY TEE, ARTIES JUST INVITED ME TO SCHOOL TO HELP WITH THE MUSICAL, DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?-Mike.

'HEY, YES ARTIE MENTIONED IT'-Tina.

'GOOD, I'VE AGREED, CANT WAIT TO SEE YOU, I REALLY MISS YOU TEE'-Mike.

'I CANT WAIT TO SEE YOU EITHER. BUT REMEMBER WE'RE FRIENDS, AND THAT'S ALL I WANT FROM US'

Mike's heart sunk when he received that message, it hit him hard.

Did she really not care?


	2. Chapter 2

Mike sighed as he packed the remainders of his clothes into his mini vay k bag, clearly he wasn't wanted in Ohio, well at least not the girl he wanted to want him, was this even worth the trip spending all his saved up money, getting lost in his thoughts his phone began to vibrate..

Mike checked the caller ID to see Mercedes, he quickly answered.

'Hey Cedes everything alright?'

'Yeah twinkle toes s'all good, just wondering if you're set to me in New York at 4.'

'Yeah, I'll be there a little earlier, but I'll wait at the gateway for you'

'Good, you okay sound a little down'

Were his emotions that obvious? 'Fine cedes. See you later, gateway 9, right?'

'Right'

With that Mike hung up. James entered the room.

'Hey bro, everything alright?'

'Yup all set, thanks for taking me to the airport man.'

'No problem, plus just give me a call when you want me to pick you up again'

'Thanks' Mike said with a half hearted smile.

'I hope it works out bro' James said quietly.

'Wait what'

'You know with Tina was it?'

Mike quirked an eyebrow, in obvious confusion. 'Oh Sarah told me about her, sorry if she shouldn't, I just asked why you was so upset the other day, and she mentioned Tina, sorry if you think I'm being nosy I-'

Mike interrupted, 'No man, its fine' He said laughing, 'should we set off?'

'Sure' James said smiling.

#

Mike arrived in New York at 1:30, just on time. He knew he had a good 2 and a half to kill, so he went to the canteen to have some lunch, and then maybe he will have a snooze.

Before he knew it, Mike was awoken by the sound of a high pitched voice; he quickly opened his eyes, to see a hysterical black haired girl in front of him, clueless to what to do

'ssh' Mike searched his brain of something to say, 'hey what's the matter' He gulped, 'Don't cry' The girl started to hiccup, so he slowly stood up, and crouched to her level, 'wanna tell me what the matter is?'

'I-I-I-I lost my m-mommy' Mike grabbed the little girl's hand, and sat her on the bench next to him.

'Well, no need to cry, we'll find her, I promise you, only bad thing is you'll have to put up with me until we do.' He earned a chuckle from the girl, her small brown eyes lighting up.

'So wanna tell me your name?'

'Charlotte, what's yours?'

'Mike, how old are you then?'

'10, well 9 but I'm 10 in 5 months, which means I'm closer to 9 then 10' Mike chuckled at the girls innocence.

'Well, come on we'll go to the customer service place, I bet your moms sick with worry'

The girl nodded and as Mike began to walk away, he felt her grab his large hand.

'You'll have to wait a couple of minutes, so we can spread the message out over the whole airport, the security guard said.

'so Mike, why are you here alone?' Mike was shocked by the conversations this girl had in her.

'Travelling to Ohio, to visit my old school, and help to do the musical.'

'That's really cool; you must have really loved high school then'

'I did, honestly it was the best time of my life.'

'My older brother Riley said it's boring and hard.'

'Oh it is, but I met some people that made high school amazing.'

'Girlfriend' Charlotte teased.

'Ex-girlfriend' Mike said bowing his head.

'Why did you break up?'

'She couldn't handle the distance, of me being in Chicago, and her in Ohio.'

'My mommy and daddy met at high school then lived about for 3 years, but they made it work' Charlotte said confused.

'That's what I thought was gonna happen, I begged, I still talk to her every day, thinking I can change things, but she's changed, she's not my Tina anymore' Mike paused. 'Wait, this is way too intense for a 9-year-old.'

'I'm 10' Charlotte frowned.

'Still' Mike rolled his eyes.

'If you love her, you'll get her back Mikey' Charlotte showed her toothy grin.

#

Charlotte Donaghon is here in block 11, room 283, Charlotte Donaghon. Shouted the tenor.

'Give it two minutes and you're mommy will be running here.' Mike smiled down at her.

'Thanks mikey' the girl chuckled. Whilst Mike checked his watch, shit 4:05. 'Hey charlotte, I need to meet my friend Mercedes at the gateway, ill literally be 2 minutes, it's just out there'

She nodded, 'Is she your girlfriend Mike?'

'No, she's my friend, you can meet her, I won't be a second.'

Mike walked out of the room, to see the gateway, and just on queue he saw Mercedes at her bright pink bag waiting for him, he jogged over to her, and gathered her in a huge hug.

'Cedes I've missed you' Mike sighed.

'I've missed you twinkle toes' Mike sent him his wtf face.

'Hey, do you mind coming to the lost children room a second with me?'

'Urh sure?'

Mike walked behind Mercedes until he got there, and was greeted by Charlotte's huge smile.

'erm this is Charlotte, she's lost her mom, and I'm just waiting till she gets here'

Mercedes nodded. 'So Charlotte, where you off to?'

Before she had a chance to answer, in came a mother with red rings around her eyes, 'charlotte baby, don't you ever do that to me again.'

After the mother entered in came a large man, with a stern look on his face. He gave mike a once over, 'Who may you be?'

'This is Mike he brought me here, because I didn't know where to go.' Mike sheepishly smiled.

'Oh, well thank you Mike' He held out his hand, which Mike accepted.

'We better get going, we board in 15 minutes' He nodded at Mike and then followed his wife and charlotte out off the room.'

'How are you seriously this nice to every single person?'

Mike just laughed, 'let's catch up cedes, it's been what 8 weeks, you must have a lot to tell me,

'Of course boy' Mercedes said with a wink

Mike and Mercedes sat in the canteen waiting for the flight to be called, and they were randomly chatting, until she brought up the dreaded question.

'So Mike, have you spoken to her?'

Mike gulped and gentle rubbed his neck, 'sort of. She's not interested though, you know with anything i have to say.'

'Doesn't sound like Tina' Mercedes pressured on.

'I know, that the thing i hate, she promised me we could still be friends, and we could still talk it out once I settled into school, but her whole opinion of me has changed, i feel like she hates me Cedes.'

'She still loves you' Mercedes tried to reassure.

'I don't know Cedes; she's handling this so much better than me.'

Just when Mercedes was going to reply...

'Flight 232, to terminal 4 please, boarding time 5:45'

#


	3. Chapter 3

Mike followed Mercedes as she boarded the plane,

'Cedes, give me your bag'

'Forever the gentleman' she smiled as she passed him her travel bag.

Once Mercedes had found her and Mikes seat, she sat down, and Mike put their bag overhead, and then took his seat.

20 minutes later.

'I really cant wait to see the new glee club.' Mercedes said beaming.

Mike smiled, 'Me neither, Artie tells me that there is some Marley girl who's like the new Rachel.'

'Don't be saying that to Tina, she'll literally kick your ass'

Mike quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

'Well what happened last year with Tina? And Rachel? She wanted more solos, and she was told her senior year is her year, and she'll get them all? Well Tina has made it quite clear to me, of her feelings towards Marley.'

Mike sighed remember that horrible day...

FlASHBACK.

'I think your being unreasonable.' He said just before he turned and walked away from her.

He walked away with pure anger in his veins, why was she doing this?

The day went on, and the texting wars began..

'Rachel is one of a kind' He texted.

With no quick reply, he grabbed his phone and typed another.

'Do you want to ruin it for everyone? For everyone to lose at regional's? We will if she doesn't before you know!'

About 5 minutes later, he looked over his texting history, and gulped, he remembers when she called Artie 'one of a kind' when they were just friends, and he was crushing on her, and how it tore his heart a little bit, and he knows how much tina cares about glee club, god he could be such a jerk.

'Tina baby, im sorry that was out of order, love you xxxxxx'

No reply. –hes really fucked it.

'Tee, im sorry don't ignore me..'

'I love you'

20 minutes later..

'Please don't break up with me, you mean so much, and i don't know what id do without you, i know that you hate me right now, but ill make it up to you.'

'right ill come round if your deciding to ignore me'

'im seriously on my way tina, were gonna talk this out'

'im outside, at least come to the door?:('

With no reply what so ever, he couldn't just leave it, him and tina have had far too many arguments, and he knows tina just needs to scream at him, and call him a jerk, and they'll be ok, well thats what usually happened, so yeah he wasn't really sweating it.

He knocked.

'Hey Michelle, Tee in?'

'its Mrs chang to you'

Mike was shocked, he felt like an idiot, had tina told her about his argument?

'Oh im so sorry mrs chang, can i speak to tina?' Mike said.

'She already has company.' This was so weird, Michelle was like his second mom, she was the one he turned to about just about anything, she knows of their arguements, and usually he doesn't get involved. Oh god hes screamed everything up.

'Im so sorry, don't hate me, i love her so much, you know that and i just want to apologies, im sorry i know shes yours little girl, and you hate her being upset, and i really never meant to, it just all came out wrong, please Mrs chang i don't want to screw this up with her, and i just want to sort it out, i hate it when she ignores me.' Mike told her, his mumbling taking over.

Michelle starred blankly 'Youve done a hell of alot more than that.'

Mike gulped, what has he done, he understand hes had an argument, but really.

He saw Kurt and Blaine come from upstairs, adding to Mikes confusing.

Michelle, turned 'How is she, has the hallucinating come?'

Mike quirked an eyebrow.

'Sorry shell, she keeps calling me Finn, she needs a good nights rest, before we can comment on that' Michelle nodded.

'we have to get off, shell, if you need anything give us a call' Blaine said as he went into a hug.

The two boys left, leaving mike sweating up a storm at the door step.

'mrs chang, whats wrong with her? Whats happened.' Mikes voice broke.

Michelle clearly saw the pain in his eyes, allowing him in the house, she led him into the livingroom,

'Michael, i thought you knew.'

'Knew what?'

'Its tina, she was at the mall, when you were texting, and fell head first into the water fountain, and she doesn't the time of day, thinking everyone is someone else, shes in a real bad place Mike, she doesn't even recognise me.'

Mike couldn't hold back his tears. 'Because of me' he screamed into his palms.

'I need to see her' he said as he launched for her room.

He saw he curled into a ball, fast asleep, he went to sit beside her, and gently rubbed her arm.

'mike? What? Why am i here? Are we still fighting, you know i hate fighting with you, but you called tina one of a kind thats what you say to me' she sobbed.

'sleep baby, we can talk in the morning, ill still be here, im sorry, can i lay with you?'

'and just forget the world?' she teased.

'our song baby, at least we know your memory has come back!'He giggled into her glossy hair.

She turned to face him, kissing him until no oxygen was left.

'I love you so much Tina, please never leave me'

'I love you to' She mumbled into his mouth, whilst grabbing his pinky, and pulling in to her heart, 'for ever and always'

He gentle pressed his forehead against hers.

End.

'Yeah, i remember that.'

Mercedes must have noticed his voice drop, 'Hey don't beat yourself up.'

'Im sure its why we broke up cedes, well a key factor, like when i called her out on her stutter, after she spent weeks helping me get my voice better, and then when i did things to piss her off, when i got drunk at pucks 18th, and basically blanked her out, i took everything for granted Mercedes, everything, and im sure thats why she hates me now, im honestly the worst boyfriend she could have asked for, i don't blame her for ending it with me.'

'Mike stop. She still loves you, and she didn't think you was a bad boyfriend at all.'

'You don't know that Mercedes.'

'But thats where your wrong, i do, she kind of tells me everything.'

This caught Mikes attention.

'So why did she do it? i know it wasn't the distance'

'Youll soon find out, twinkle toes.'


End file.
